Un briefing pas comme les autres
by eldwina
Summary: Prise de conscience salvatrice de Jack... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...


Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de la MGM

* * *

Sam était chez elle et se préparait pour une sortie entre amies planifiée depuis un certain temps déjà. Heureusement la semaine avait été calme et rien n'était venu chambouler son programme de la soirée. Combien de fois avait elle dû annuler une sortie pour rester travailler à la base ou ailleurs ? Ses amies allaient être étonnées de la voir ce soir. Elle en avait profité pour se faire plaisir… Tant qu'a sortir, elle avait sorti le grand jeu… Une robe noire, dos nu, toute neuve, un maquillage discret mais du plus bel effet, des bijoux sobres et distingués… elle avait même du mal à se reconnaitre dans le miroir, après de longues semaines passées en treillis militaire, cette petite pause lui permettait de se retrouver, de se sentir femme et elle appréciait ces moments trop rares. Mais, c'était trop beau pour durer…

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de chez elle, quand elle se retrouva soudain devant le général. Passé le premier instant de surprise, elle se ressaisit et salua son supérieur. Pour qu'ils utilisent la téléportation Asgard, il fallait que ce soit grave.

**- Bonsoir, mon général !**

**- Bonsoir Carter, comme vous vous en doutez nous avons besoin de vous… Désolé pour votre soirée…**

**- Bien mon général. **_Fit-elle d'un air déçu_**. Quel est le problème ?**

**- Allons en salle de briefing, on va vous expliquer.**

**- Heu… Mon général… J'ai le temps de me changer ?**

**- Désolé Carter, cette affaire ne souffre aucun délai.**

Le général fit signe à Sam de passer devant. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de briefing, le général à sa suite. Elle remarqua non sans une certaine gêne, le regard des quelques militaires croisés en chemin et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Pourquoi avait il fallu que cela arrive ce soir… Toute la semaine, elle avait été seule chez elle, en jean et tee-shirt… Et là, alors qu'elle s'était permit des folies vestimentaires… Elle allait avoir du mal à faire oublier la femme au profit de la militaire à tous les soldats croisés ce soir…

Elle entra en salle de briefing et vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été enlevée sans être prévenue… Daniel était assis, et baillait ostensiblement, vêtu de son pyjama, le colonel était aussi présent, une bière posée devant lui, en jean et tee-shirt Simpson _« mais sexy en diable »_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Teal'c était là aussi, égal à lui-même.

Quand Sam entra tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

**- Ha ! Sam ! Il ne manquait plus que toi…** bailla Daniel.

**- Waow ! Carter ! Vous êtes…**, _remarquant tous les regards soudain braqués sur lui_,** …pile à l'heure… **Fit Jack gêné en faisant mine de regarder sa montre à son poignet.

**- Bonsoir, Major Carter.** Salua posément Teal'c.

**- Bonsoir tout le monde ! **Répondit Sam, un sourire quelque peu crispé sur les lèvres.

**- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer,** dit Hammond.

Hammond expliqua la situation qui semblait effectivement très critique. Tout le monde le comprit. Il laissa la parole à Carter pour expliquer plus précisément le problème et la solution que la scientifique proposait. Le plan de Carter sembla convenir à tout le monde et ils se rendirent à leurs quartiers pour se préparer.

**- Vous aviez l'air très intéressé par le briefing aujourd'hui Colonel !** Dit le général avant qu'O'Neill ne quitte la salle à la suite de son second.

Ce dernier se retourna vers le général l'air mécontent. _« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'empêche de suivre Carter et de profiter du spectacle… Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut admirer une chute de rein pareille ! »_

**- Oui, c'était très… intéressant !** fit Jack un sourire en coin.

**- Vous devriez être incollable sur le sujet alors, Colonel. Dites-moi, comment déplace-t-on une planète ? **demanda Hammond, comme l'aurait fait une maîtresse au cancre de la classe…

-** Ho ! Ça ! C'est … très facile…** répondit O'Neill hésitant.

- **Mais encore …** insista Hammond.

- **Il suffit de demander à Carter !** fit O'Neill d'un air ravi.

**- Hein ? Mais vous avez été attentif toute la durée du briefing et vous n'en avez rien retenu ?**

**- Qui a dit que j'étais intéressé par ce qu'elle disait… Bon, c'est pas le tout, mon général mais une affaire urgente m'attend !** fit-il en se précipitant dans le couloir espérant rattraper son Major avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses quartiers, laissant le général en plan sans plus de cérémonie.

Jamais Sam ne s'était senti aussi gênée… Devoir exposer sa solution dans cette tenue devant toute l'équipe et surtout devant lui ! Elle avait perçu son regard insistant même quand elle tournait le dos à l'assistance elle pouvait ressentir ce picotement caractéristique dans sa nuque comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait l'observer en cachette. Elle entra dans ses quartiers, referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa un instant en soupirant, libérant la tension. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'importun personnage qu'elle entendit frapper aussitôt à sa porte. Las, elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte un air blasé sur le visage.

Il avait couru aussi vite que possible mais n'était pas parvenu à la rattraper à temps. Au détour du couloir, il l'avait vu pénétrer dans ses quartiers. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il frapperait à sa porte !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son colonel tout essoufflé et l'air catastrophé!

-** Mon colonel ! Que se passe-t-il ?** fit-elle, inquiète.

-** Ça ne va… pas du tout… Carter !** répondit Jack reprenant son souffle.

- **Quoi donc mon colonel ?** demanda Sam, fronçant les sourcils.

- **Vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans cette tenue !**

**- Hein ?**

**- Vous êtes beaucoup trop…** fit-il en la regardant des pieds à la tête avec un air de convoitise, agitant sa main dans sa direction.

**- …**

**- Et ne prenez pas cet air étonné ! Vous croyez quoi ? Vous sortez comme ça et le premier venu ne pourra que vous demander en mariage ! Comment je ferais moi, et le reste du SGC aussi, si vous tombez enceinte et que vous prenez un congé maternité…**

**- Mon coloneeelll…** Fit Sam, secouant la tête et souriant maintenant très franchement.

-** Ne prenez pas ça à la rigolade, Carter ! Je suis, on ne peut plus sérieux !** répondit Jack, la regardant soudain d'un air sévère et lui ôtant le sourire qui s'était profilé sur son visage.

**- …** _ne sachant soudainement comment réagir. Etait-il sérieux ? Nooonnn… Ce n'était pas possible !_

- **C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre les devants !** Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, et fondit brusquement sur les lèvres de Sam complètement tétanisée, la poussant dans ses quartiers pour refermer la porte de son pied.

Sam était complètement abasourdie, incapable du moindre mouvement, les bras ballants. Elle se laissa pousser jusqu'au milieu de la pièce sans plus de réaction. IL l'embrassait ! Avec passion, une passion dévorante ! Et elle y répondit enfin, saisissant sa nuque et appuyant encore ce contact attendu depuis si longtemps. Alors quelque chose se rompit en elle, elle sentit un poids s'envoler, et son cœur déborda si soudainement d'amour et d'allégresse, qu'elle en eu mal. Comment était-il possible de ressentir en même temps un tel bonheur et une telle douleur ? Elle était folle de cet homme et à partir de cet instant ne pouvait plus concevoir de vivre sans lui à ses côtés.

Jack avait tenté le tout pour le tout, quand il l'avait vu sourire et secouer la tête un instant plus tôt, il avait réalisé que s'il ne faisait rien sa prédiction se réaliserait à coup sûr. Une femme pareille ne pouvait rester seule indéfiniment ! Son cœur s'était serré douloureusement à cette pensée et il avait décidé d'agir. Immédiatement. Cette idée folle lui était venue comme une évidence, le seul moyen de la garder près de lui, la seule alternative à cet avenir qu'il lui prédisait dans les bras d'un autre homme. Et il s'en félicitait à présent. Il avait commencé ce baiser le cœur serré d'appréhension et une intense douleur dans le ventre, la peur d'être repoussé, de s'être trompé. Mais maintenant qu'il la sentait réagir positivement, il se détendait, profitant pleinement de ce moment de pur bien-être. Comment avait-il pu se passer d'elle toutes ces années ? Jamais il ne pourrait mettre fin à ce baiser. Il était fou de cette femme et à partir de cet instant ne pouvait plus concevoir de vivre sans elle à ses côtés.

**- Mon colonel…**

**- Major ?**

**- Nous avons… une mission à accomplir…**

**- La dernière, Major. Après, j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte que ce que je vous ai prédit précédemment se réalise … mais… avec moi ! Vous pouvez poser de suite votre congé !**

**- Quel congé, Mon colonel ?** fit Sam en fronçant les sourcils…

-** Votre congé maternité, Carter ! Suivez un peu quand même !** La gronda-t-il un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

**- …** [_Sam bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés]._


End file.
